Ridicule
by Laemia
Summary: Tout ces tracas pour une si petite bête...


**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème Araignée. C'est court et un peu rigolo. Voilà voilà. **

* * *

« Oh mon dieu. Noctis, écrase-la !

-Quoi ? T'es malade ! Fais-le, toi !

-Jamais ! Eh, non, c'est ma chaise, va te cacher ailleurs ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Ignis et Gladiolus eurent le plaisir de contempler le roi du Lucis et son ami roturier perchés sur les meubles de leur petite chambre d'hôtel, tentant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait, les yeux rivés sur une minuscule bestiole à huit pattes.

« Eh, Gladio ! interpella Noctis. Tu peux aller tuer ce machin ?

-C'est pas très gentil, de parler de Prompto comme ça.

-Non ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, mec ! L'araignée, là-bas ! »

Il trépignait sur la commode où il avait trouvé refuge, tentant de conserver un visage à peu près non-décomposé par la terreur. Le plus vieux croisa les bras, autant amusé qu'exaspéré par la situation.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Bah, t'es mon garde du corps, nan ? »

Gladiolus leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire...

« A vos ordres, _Altesse_ , répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Ignis, ouvre la fenêtre, s'il te plaît. »

Il ramassa la minuscule bestiole, qui courut le long de sa main, le chatouillant quelques peu, puis la déposa sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, avant de refermer celle-ci. Voilà, fini. Tant de tracas pour une si petite chose...

« Et ainsi, encore une fois, la petite bête n'a pas mangé la grosse ! »

Les deux idiots soufflèrent de soulagement. Prompto failli trébucher en descendant de sa chaise pour se prosterner aux pieds de Gladio.

« Loué soit notre sauveur !

-Eh, t'exagères...

-Je t'avais dit de la tuer, pas de la remettre en liberté, maugréa Noctis en sautant de la commode.

-Ça change quoi, pour toi ? soupira Gladio. Elle a autant le droit de vivre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Pas d'accord, répondit l'autre avec une grimace de dégoût. Les insectes sont maléfiques.

-Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes.

-Rien à faire. Si ça bouge et que c'est dégueu, c'est un insecte. »

Adossé contre le mur avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ignis secoua la tête, désespéré lui aussi de la phobie de son ami et souverain.

« Ça me sidère. Vous n'avez aucun mal à combattre des araignées et des scorpions géants, mais vous êtes terrifiés à la vue de leur cousine microscopique ?

-C'est... Pas pareil, répliqua brillamment Noctis.

-Ouais ! renchérit Prompto. Les grandes sont écoeurantes et flippantes mais, bah... Je sais pas. C'est pas la même chose. Celles-là, j'arrive à les tuer !

-Vous êtes un peu pitoyables » leur souffla Gladio comme un constat sans méchanceté.

Noctis s'était désintéressé de la conversation .Affalé sur un lit, il consultait son smartphone d'un air ennuyé.

« Désolé... s'excusa Prompto avec un rire. Eh, on promet de faire des efforts ! On pourrait commencer par éviter de hurler, la prochaine fois ?

-Parle pour toi, répondit distraitement Noctis.

-Il va avoir l'air fin, le roi, quand il se retrouvera pétrifié pendant un discours officiel parce qu'une araignée a décidé de se balader sur son pupitre, fit observer Gladio.

-Ah, ça va... »

Quel enfant.

« Tout de même... marmonna Ignis en réfléchissant. Je me demande si cela pourrait soigner votre phobie, si je vous cuisinais la viande d'une araignée géante. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de chair mais ce devrait être poss- »

Noctis se redressa d'un coup, dévisagea son majordome d'un air mortellement sérieux.

« Ignis. Je ne le dirais pas deux fois, parce que c'est franchement gênant, mais tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Et je ne le dirais pas deux fois non plus, mais si tu me fais ce coup-là, je te congédie, j'engage Prompto à ta place, et je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole. Il est évident que tu ne seras plus autorisé à nous accompagner où que ce soit. Vraiment. Ca sonne comme une blague, mais vraiment. Je te jure que je le fais. »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oh, il ne doutait pas que son altesse tiendrait cette promesse.

Ce pourrait être problématique, si seulement il savait que c'était déjà arrivé. Et qu'il s'était resservi. Deux fois. Ignis emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Eh, il fallait bien s'amuser, de temps en temps, et ce que sa majesté ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

 **Re ! Si le coeur vous en dit et que ça vous a plu (ou pas, même) vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
